Jelousy Just Took Over Me
by randomcards227
Summary: If you ask Nick how their lips met it was the kids' fault. If you ask Macy it was love at first sight. Three-Shot! Nothing else three chapter and we're done!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I didn't update my story. I have spare time but I get distracted, forget, and/or make my youtube videos. This plot/idea came from me taking a shower. I don't know how that happened. I get a lot of ideas. But I just don't publish them! Enough of me blabbing, on to the story! By the way this isn't betaed!

Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS.. But I do own the plot! That takes away half of my pain. I also own Anna-Mari! Yay Me! (London Moment)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It's prom at Horace Mantis. Everyone has a date, but for Nick and Macy it's with the wrong person. Right now both of them are having a crappy night. Except for Kevin he's having the best night of his life with the girl of his dreams, Anna-Mari. Nick asked Stella and Joe asked Macy. Nick is looking around at the very decorated room thinking why he didn't ask Macy. Soon a slow song comes on.

"Wanna dance?" Joe askes Macy, holding his hand out.

Macy nods and takes his hand. Nick saw that Joe took Macy out to dance, so he took Stella out to dance. Macy laid her head on Joe's chest Nick felt a little jealous. Nick kept watching Macy whispering things into Joe's ear and Joe was nodding to every word that she's saying.

"Nick is looking at me right?" Macy asked Joe.

"Yeah." He replied.

Nick felt jealousy take over his body. He took all of that energy and kissed Stella. He didn't know he was doing that until he felt her lips on his. Macy saw what happened and ran out of the gym, sobbing, to go to the atrium. Joe saw what happened and ran out to comfort her. Kevin saw what happened to Macy so he told his date that he'll come right back. She nodded, and Kevin ran out.

Stella pushed Nick away and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry." Nick said, going back to sit down. He never meant for all that to happen.

"You know Joe only asked Macy because me and Joe sweared if we need a date ask someone else!" Stella yelled at Nick.

"Oh God I feel like an ass." Nick said to himself.

"Well you are one!" Stella yelled. Soon she left out of the gym.

Nick ran to follow Stella to see where she's going. Stella led him to the atrium.

Nobody went in because Macy was singing a song that she made. Nick was amazed that Macy was so powerful with her emotions.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly but Ive_

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through.

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And that's when I know I've

Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through

Ohhhhhh I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
And Ohhhhhh It's been too hard to say  
We're falling off the edge again

We'll never end  
We'll never end

Maybe you'll call me someday  
Here the operator say the numbers no good  
And that she had

A world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through Ohhh

You've got a face for a smile, you know

Everyone left when she was done. Nick went in to talk to Macy but...

"GET OUT!!!!!" Macy yelled.

"Macy please let me talk."

"No. I don't care. Get out!" Macy said through her clenched teeth.

Nick knew that he had a lot explaining to do tomorrow.

This for me is kinda like one of my best work. Ever! If you guys review I'll be able to update faster. I promise. Now go click the little white and green button that says "Review" or whatever. Right now as you're reading I'm working on the second and third chapter. Bye!!!

Reveiws=Fuel


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi! I just love this story! I should take a shower every hour! Oh god there will be too many stories! I'll stop now! Thanks everyone who reviewed and alerted it means so much to me! Still not betaed! Guys if you want I will continue. Just tell me. I don't mind to continue. This story is fun to write. So people my poll is up. If you want to know what "What Comes Around Goes Around" is the second option I put up in as my second option in "A Little Guitar Told Me". I'll post it again for you guys to see.

Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS.... D =

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

[Macy's Locker & Macy's POV]

After yelling to Nick I feel like a bitch. Nick is the one who should feel like the bitch because what he did right in front of me and to my best friend. I turned around to go to class and Nick was running up to me. I made my pace a little faster and so did Nick. Ugh! If he cared about so much he wouldn't do that.

"Macy! MACY!" Nick yelled, getting closer.

"What do you want?"

"I want to tal-" The bell rang. THANK GOD! I ran to class while Nick just walked away with his head down depressed. Now I have to plan how to avoid him at all times. The only problem is that I have ALL of my afternoon classes with this dumb-ass.

[Lunch]

I asked Joe and Stella if they can sit next to me. They nodded. Nick came too late to sit next to me.

"Macy, please talk to me." Nick begged. Begging, Nick Lucas? That's low, even for you.

"Nick?"

"Yes! Finally you talk to me!"

"I'm still not talking to you. It just looks like you were lost in your mind." Or if you have one.

"Macy I never meant to kiss Stella."

"Nick. I still don't know if I can forgive you and I don't think I ever will." I left just when I finished that sentence.

If you think that Nick gave up, he NEVER did. If you saw what he drew, you would be the most mentally embarrassed girl in the world but knowing the one you love loves you back.

[Art Flashback]

"Macy please talk me. I feel very bad for kissing Stella. Please forgive me, I will never live this down."

"Then die." I said coldly. Gosh that was harsh, even for me.

I just turned around TRYING to pay attention. I just wish he would just leave me ALONE. I ignored Nick by getting Britney Spears stuck in my head. (A/N The song is 3 by the way!) I looked over to see what Nick was drawing. It was unbelievable! Nick is very good drawer by the way. He is really good with drawing people. One time he drew Elvis Castillo! Wait! Why am I complementing the guy I hate?! Don't answer that. Anyway, he drew me! ME! Nick really has some skills. Maybe if this music business doesn't work he can be an artist. So the drawing he made of me had hearts around me. Oh the irony! I used do that. Oh I shouldn't have said that..... Nick passed me a note. I bet it was the picture. I opened it and oh there it is. The picture of me! But there was some kind of writing on it.

It said and I quote, "_I love you. I only kissed Stella because I felt jealous of you and Joe. Please forgive me."_

I wrote back, **How do I know you are lieing? **(Please correct me if I spelt anything wrong.)

_I'm not lieing. PLEASE FORGIVE ME? D ' =_

I hate it when Nick does that emote! It makes me feel really bad. Anyway, **How bout' no? = P**

[End of Flashback]

You see? It sucks to be me.

*Ring*

Finally the bell rand. I ran to my locker, got my books, and ran straight to the door. Soon Nick appears to the door. Does he really think he'll want to mess with the headquarter back for the football team? Looks like he wants to because he is still there waiting for the impact. I just swerved around him and left.

[3rd Person POV]

Nick let out a big sigh and walked to his locker. He saw Stella coming so he walked up to her and said, "Stella!"

"What?" she said, harshly.

"Where is Macy going?"

"Why?" Stella said with a smirk on her face.

"I want to apologize."

"Ok. She's going to the rec center to teach hip-hop dancing."

"Thanks!" Nick yelled as he went out the door.

Joe and Kevin saw and heard what happened so they followed him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok. I'm going to show you guys what the options are of my extra stories. Everyone I LOVE you! Please vote on my poll. Any ideas?

Reviews=Love/Fuel/World Peace/World Rotation


	3. Story Options

Ok! People please review both of my stories. By the way I'm might put up an one-shot. Choose one! To choose one of the stories, go to my profile and vote what chapter story you want me to do. You are going to like both. If I don't publish the other one you want I'll publish it no matter what. I just want to know what to publish next.

Here are your options:

1. Macy Misa: Masked Mystery

When Macy, Joe, Nick, Kevin and Stella go to a masquerade Nick and Macy fall for a mystery person. There are clues to help them and one song brings them together. But what they don't know is that their mystery person is closer than they think... and soon to be found.

2. What Goes Around Comes Around

Macy knows what it's like to be in love with two boys and the other is flirting with her best friend. It's all Nick's and Joe's fault. Poor Macy. This is all happening in middle school. Now 3 years later Joe is in love with Macy and now she is dating Nick. Horace Mantis High School get ready for a tornado. The forecast love and hate...

- Pamela (randomcards227)

Reviews=Love/Fuel/World Peace/World Rotation


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Loving this story every hour! But I'm still sad for not posting that many of stories or chapters... Oh! By the way to see Macy's outfits for hip-hop and the prom go to my profile. I'm sorry guys, but I'm not going to continue the story. I have to update my other story. But tell me if you want a sequel. A sequel is all I'm going to do for this story. I just finished my two projects and I want to savor the time I have before I get another project or paper. But I might be grounded because of my interim report because I'm in danger of failing reading. I know what you are thinking "How come a girl is making stories if she is bad at reading?" it's because I didn't do my summer reading. Just savor the stories I made and the stories I'm going to make.

Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS.... D'=

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick's POV

As I walked to the rec center I saw my brothers. Ugh! Can't they just leave me alone.

"Nick! Nick." Kevin said as he got closer.

"What?" I said turning around.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked, using his little high voice.

"To the rec center. Why?"

"Don't go," said Kevin.

"Why can't I go?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Macy is there." said Joe, in a matter-of-factly voice. Why does he have to use a voice?

"Well I'm going to go." I said pushing them aside.

It took me 5 minutes to get there. When I got in Macy was telling girls in their positions. The girls looked like they were 13 or 12. Some of them looked like they did and didn't like JONAS. But I might be wrong. So, I decided to hide in the corner until she was done.

"5,6,7,8!" Macy yelled. She pointed to the DJ and he put in the song some kind of song. I barely listen to hip-hop. Wait, I remember this song! It was "Whine Up". I thought Stella it was hip-hop. Anyway, I just don't know the artist.

As Macy danced, the tried to do exactly what she did. The kids really picked up the dance really fast. When the music was done, I came out of the corner. Macy didn't hear me or see me. But the girls did see me. They were giggling, whispering, and squealing quietly. Macy decided to turn around because of the girls were making noises.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to apologize."

"I think that's number 32."

"What do you mean?"

"How many times you are lieing to apologize." Macy said a raised eyebrow.

"Ooooooo" said the girls, as the background noise.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Please forgive me. Do want me to show you that I'm not lieing?"

"Yes."

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" the girls chanted.

"Fine." I said.

"What are you doing?" (Btw this is where the 3rd person POV comes in. It's just to hard to make a kiss with someone else's POV)

"This."

Nick grabbed her and kissed her. Macy kept playing with Nick's hair in the kiss. Macy parted her lips for Nick's tongue to go in. When their tongues touched they felt millions of fireworks exploding in their mouth. To Nick, Macy's lips tased like cotton candy. But to Macy, Nick's lips tased like chocolate. Nick gripped his hands on Macy's hair. So much happened in a kiss that lasted for about 40 seconds. Soon they FINALLY pulled apart for air.

The girls were whistling and cheering. Joe, Kevin, and Stella came just in time. They were nodding to each other.

"Did I prove it or not?" Nick said with a raised eyebrow.

"You did." Macy said tapping his nose and smirking.

"Finally!" yelled Stella.

Everyone was laughing. Nick and Macy were looking at each other feeling their hands intertwined together. Macy and Nick soon pecked each other's lips.

Joe cut in and said, "Ok you two we get the picture."

"Joe stop they are adorable." said Stella slapping Joe.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Done! Right now I'm doing my story for FictionPress. I'm also working the sequal. I put this chapter in the story again because I noticed I did some stuff wrong. But I'll TRY to put up the sequal I have to work to work for my story in FictionPress.

Reviews+You+Author=Happiness


End file.
